Miranda Lawson: The Night Cycle
by AmityN7
Summary: Miranda Lawson is having a hard time coming to terms with her sexual attraction to Jack aboard the Normandy. Quick One-Shot with a lot of M rated Material.


**WARNING- This story is for mature readers ONLY! There is gonna be a lot of adult material including heavy lesbian themes. **

It was well into the night cycle for the Normandy SR2. Some Crew-members had begun to fall asleep in their bunks but not Miranda Lawson. Currently Lawson was sat behind her desk typing away at a mission report for the Illusive Man. She glanced at the time and realized she should be tired given how early she'd started her day. But she wasn't. The Cerberus officer was wide awake and desperately trying to distract her thoughts with busy work. The last thing she wanted was to fall asleep. Ever since Shepard had brought that disgusting convict aboard Miranda had been on edge.

She told herself it was concern for the mission and that Jack was a liability. Deep down Miranda knew her issue with the biotic had nothing to do with the mission. Almost every time Miranda had fallen asleep since bringing Jack aboard she had been having the most vivid and down right confusing dreams of her life that rendered her unbearably horny when she woke in the mornings. And every one of them featured Jack.

Lawson had always felt an attraction to her own gender but no one in particular. But she had been with men in the past. Sure it never exactly felt right or very satisfying but maybe that meant she hadn't been with the right man. Ever since she was a little girl her father had told her she would marry a suitably matched man who could measure up to her genes so she could have a child and continue his bloody legacy. She couldn't care less about Henry Lawson's legacy anymore but having children had always been a dream of hers. Most of her sexual encounters of recent had been attempts to realize that dream. Those attempts ceased when her doctor informed her that in spite of her perfect genes she would never have a child of her own. Men had lost what little appeal they had to her since that day.

But Miranda was no fool. She didn't pretend that the Illusive Man kept her around for only her brain. While thankfully the man hadn't made any solid advances Miranda doubted coming out of the closet would bolster her position in Cerberus. She remembered a lesson she was taught long ago, sex appeal was the most powerful weapon a woman like her possessed. And manipulating men with her looks was almost too easy, even the Illusive Man had fallen prey to her tricks in the past. But using other's attraction to her was not how she got to where she was. Miranda wasn't shy to admit that by all accounts she was a genius. Top of her class in every one of the high end schools her father shipped her away to. And she was more than able to handle herself in a fight. Using her looks to her advantage was simply the icing on the cake.

But none of that is what upset her now. If she was going to be attracted to another woman surely it would be someone better than Jack. Miranda had met many people in her life but non had the impact the convict had on her. And her dreams couldn't lie. Nor could the building need between her legs every time she pictured the woman.

Without thought Miranda inched her hand between her thighs. Quickly she realized what she was doing and withdrew it.

"Dammit." she said to herself as she closed her terminal. How could she fix this? Perhaps if she visited the woman in that dark hole she called her quarters she would see how unattractive the biotic was and finally end these foolish thoughts. Or maybe she was making an excuse to see Jack. Miranda didn't bother giving the latter any thought and began to make her way down to the sub deck.

As her high heeled boots clicked down the stairs on her decent down to Jack's quarters Miranda felt butterflies fill her stomach. She quickly composed herself and cupped her hands behind her back and put a stern look on her face before turning the corner.

Jack grunted with effort as she brought her head between her knees as the biotic rapidly performed sit-ups. She looked Miranda up and down and rolled her eyes. "What the fuck do you want Cerberus bitch?"

"I came to ensure you were not tampering with any vital ship systems in the sub deck." She lied while placing a hand on her hip.

Jack chuckled. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

Miranda bit her lip as she watched Jack's stomach muscles tighten as the biotic continued her work out. A fine layer of sweat coated Jack's toned tattooed body and Lawson couldn't pry her eyes away from Jack's muscles as they flexed. Miranda pressed her thighs together as she felt her panties moisten. She swallowed hard before opening her lips to speak again but found no words.

Jack got to her feet and made her way over to the Cerberus officer making sure to invade her personal space. "Get out of here now Princess or I'll make you regret ever coming down here."

An image popped into Miranda's head of what Jack could mean by that. She pictured being taken by the woman and before she could stop she felt herself growing even more wet and soaking her panties through. She let out soft whimper she couldn't keep inside and her face turned bright red.

Jack arched an eyebrow and took a step back. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Just remember to behave. Or I promise you you'll find yourself back in that cell where you belong and this time you'll stay there. Don't make me regret taking you aboard more than I already do."

"Fuck you." Jack spat. "You think you're better than me precious? Why don't you prove it." The biotic shoved Miranda and while the attack angered Lawson, Jack's touch seemed to almost burn.

"It's hardly my own opinion Jack. It's just a fact that I'm superior. And if you touch me again I will be forced to prove it."

Jack laughed. "Aww look at you trying to act tough. It's adorable." Miranda's eyes sunk to Jack's barely covered breasts. Jack shoved her again. "You eyeballing my tits?"

"What tits?"

"That's it!" Jack shouted as she pulled a fist back and threw it with all her might at Miranda. Lawson easily dodged the attack and seized her inked arm. Gripping it tight Miranda had to stop herself from admiring Jack's muscular arms as the biotic tried to tug free. "Let go you bitch!" She screamed as she pulled all her weight away from Miranda. That's when Lawson did as she asked and released her hold sending Jack flopping backwards to the floor.

"That looked like it hurt."

"You don't know shit about pain." Jack said as she rose to her feet rubbing the back of her bald head. "Shepard wouldn't appreciate me ripping your genetically superior ass in two. So fuck it. Just leave me alone for the rest of this damn mission."

"Sounds perfect." Miranda said.

Lawson casually strolled back up the stairs and once she was out of sight of the convict began to quickly make her way back into the elevator. Her heart was racing and she was beginning to sweat. She couldn't deny how aroused she was. But she wasn't ready to surrender to these feelings without concrete proof. She rode the elevator to the CIC. Perhaps a visit to Jacob would sort this out.

She made her way into the Armory and found Jacob fiddling with a rifle part. He lifted his head and smiled at Miranda. "Doesn't anyone go to be bed on this ship?"

Miranda forced a smile. "I suppose not."

"What can I do for you Miranda?"

"I came by to...talk."

Jacob paused and stared with confusion at the woman. "You never want to talk."

Miranda forced herself to examine the man's body. She ran her eyes over his impressive physique and even took a moment to inspect his ass. Nothing happened. She needed to do something more drastic. She moved in close to Jacob and before the man could open his mouth again she leaned in and kissed him. Jacob was quick to accept the kiss and wrapped his arms around Lawson's body. That's when Miranda gently pushed him away and wiped her lips. It was horrible kissing him, absolutely horrible.

"I apologize Jacob." Miranda said.

"Uh...no need. Are you alright Miranda?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course." Jacob agreed and he opened his mouth to say something more but Miranda turned and scurried out of the armory.

Miranda buried her face in her hands. She made her way back down to her office and sat back in her office chair. "Screw it." if she couldn't shake this she may as well embrace it. There couldn't be any harm in exploring the possibility. The misguided resentment to homosexuals had almost entirely ended decades ago. If Miranda was gay, it was well past time for her to find out. "Edi." She called out.

"Yes Operative Lawson." The AI answered.

"Cut all surveillance to my quarters."

"Will that be all?"

"Patch the sub deck surveillance feed to my private terminal."

The AI did as asked. The image of Jack continuing her work out in her quarters popped up on her terminal screen. Spying on the woman didn't make Miranda feel guilty. Why she was spying on her did. Lawson licked her lips. "I'll do it just once to get it out of my system." She told herself. Quickly she found the zipper on her catsuit and peeled herself out of it leaving her sitting in her office chair in just her panties and bra. Nervously she softly laid her hand over her pussy and felt the soaked material of her panties. She reached back and unhooked her bra and let her ample breasts spill out, bringing up her free hand to cup over her right breast. She dug her hand inside her panties and wasted no time getting work.

At first she tried to not focus on the feed of Jack's workout and tried to picture Jacob again. That effort was quickly abandoned and Miranda reluctantly began to focus on Jack. Miranda's toes curled as she rubbed her clit and let out a low moan of pleasure. She slipped two fingers inside herself and pictured Jack's hand in their stead. Her strong tattooed arms thrusting her fingers inside Lawson. "Oh god!" She cried out.

Another scene came to her mind of Jack burying her bald head between her legs. Slowly swiping her tongue over her clit. What was it about this unpleasant woman that drove Miranda crazy? She didn't know for certain but something about her made Miranda want to surrender completely to her will. She thought of the ways Jack might take her; rough, uncaring and fast. She was always in control but the idea of being completely dominated by Jack made Lawson hotter than ever before.

Lawson bit down on her plump lower lip and sucked in a short breath. She began tweaking one nipple as she came crashing towards climax. She shut her eyes hard and couldn't help herself from crying out loud as she came, soaking her hand and office chair as she did. She didn't give herself any time to catch her breath before she thrusted her fingers back inside herself, rubbing her palm over her swollen clit. Lawson couldn't think clearly anymore, she had never needed someone else so badly. Part of her wanted to march back down to the sub deck and demand that Jack fuck her senseless right there on the cold metal floor.

A second wave of pleasure began to rise up within her and Miranda muffled a scream of delight into her arm as she came again.

Miranda's head dipped forward and her raven black hair hung down as her chest heaved. But her fingers didn't stop going to work. She threw her head back and her heart skipped a beat as she heard her door swoosh open. In her haste she had forgotten to lock her quarters.

Miranda looked up mortified at Commander Shepard who stared back with an equally confused and almost aroused look upon her face. Miranda cupped her hands over her nipples and turned her back to her Commander. Jane's face turned bright red as did Miranda's and Shepard was first to speak up.

"Um... Excuse me Miranda. I...nevermind." Shepard said before turning the other way and closing Miranda's door behind her.

Miranda laid face down on her desk. "Oh god." She groaned. She had never been more embarrassed. But even that couldn't take away from the immense pleasure she felt. More than anything she wanted to continue but her libido was nearly completely drained from the embarrassment of being seen fingering herself by Shepard.

She threw on some fresh clothes and made her way out into the mess but Shepard was nowhere to be seen. However she did see Jack making her way into the room. She must have finished her workout while Miranda was getting dressed.

The woman had a nasty looking wound on the back of her head from where she must have struck it after Miranda dropped her. Miranda guessed she had come up here to see the doctor.

Lawson sighed. It wasn't Jack's fault that she was attracted to her and bullying the girl wasn't right. Miranda figured she should at least try and make things right. She made her way over to the convict.

"Fuck me. What?!" Jack spat.

"How's your head?" She asked with a strange mixture of sarcasm and sincerity in her voice.

Jack shoved her away. "I don't want to hear your bullshit. I've met chicks like you in the past and you're all the same. You think you're better than everyone else because you got a pair of big tits and a pretty face. But you Cheerleader, shit you take the mother fucking trophy. You think cause I've been locked up I don't have just as much to offer as you? Why cause I can't prance around in high-heeled boots and wear a skin-tight uniform? I bet your Illusive Man picked that pretty little number out himself didn't he. You're so ridiculous it's almost sad. Why don't you look at yourself before you go around judging other people? You might be surprised to find that acting like a smug bitch doesn't actually make you better than anyone."

Miranda sat in a stunned silence. "You're unbelievable. I didn't get to where I am just because of my bloody tits and I sure as hell don't need any lip about how I dress from you. I worked my ass off. You don't know the first thing about me."

"I know everything I need to Princess." Jack began to advance towards her with biotics flaring before a turian stepped between them.

"Alright ladies, That's enough!" Garrus said.

"Bite me Garrus." Jack said and stormed off back to her quarters.

Miranda groaned. "I didn't need your help turian."

Garrus crossed his arms. "You're welcome." he said to her back as she left him alone in the mess on her way back into her room.

Miranda dropped on to her bed. Nobody had ever talked like that to her. While she might pretend like it didn't hurt her feelings she knew deep down it did. But what stung the most is no matter how attracted Miranda was to Jack the convict would never feel the same way. Lawson got undressed and settled under her covers. If she couldn't be with her what was the point in coming out now? To try to woo Shepard? Miranda laughed. Jane was an attractive woman sure but Commander Shepard wasn't really her type. So Miranda just accepted that she had another secret to carry among hundreds of others. Perhaps one day when the Reapers were dealt with, If the Reapers could be dealt with. Miranda stopped such a ridiculous thought. As if she and Jack could be in a relationship. Instead Miranda tried to accept the fact that it would be best for her to do what she was on this ship to do. And afterwards forget all about the woman. It wasn't as if she would ever see her again. And that thought both saddened and comforted her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Notes- **So this is to make up for Shepard and Liara Versus the High School Reunion getting delayed a bit. I was really on the fence about posting this as sexually explicit stuff usually isn't my style but I also really wanted to try my best at an explanation as to why Miranda was not a romance option for FemShep if she's gay. I always follow canon so this was my reasoning behind why she and FemShep can't hook up.

I've also announced that my other story "The Veiled Asari" is going to be my nano so ideally you can expect a chapter almost every single day in that story as I try and reach 50,000 words by the end of the month.

Special thanks to ReavansMask for helping me out with this one-shot. I suggest you check out their stories because "Ashara Shepard: The Fourth Life" is one of my favorite fics.


End file.
